the_rafterzfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Kadan Ambrosia
Basics Name: Alexa AmbrosiaCurrent Alias: Kadan, CrowFormer Alias: ScorpioRace: VampireHome Planet: NecropolisHome Realm: The Dimension of Darkness (Dimension XXIII)Father: The Grim ReaperMother: Sears VictoriaGender: NewhalfBra Size: 34DPenis Length: 10inTransgender: YesSexuality: LesbianPrimary Fetish: BDSMDom/Sub: DominantLove Interest: Jade DocyMarital Status: Married Social And Occupational Primary Occupation: VigilanteSecondary Occupation: MotherPrimary Mission: Setting Up A Safe Community For Undead To Communicate With As Well As Be Among Humans.Secondary Mission: Destruction of FDC and Richard Maximus LawFirst Important Name: Jade DocyRelationship: Lover/SlaveSecond Important Name: Mixta Sachiko AmbrosiaRelationship: DaughterThird Important Name: Brandy MorganRelationship: Primary TeammateForth Important Name: Jason VoorheesRelationship: Adoptive FatherSubculture Affiliations: Otaku and Vampire GothReligious Affiliation: NoneCoven: Black Kry CovenCoven Rank: Elder VampireZodiac Sign: Aquarious Powers and Techniques Primary Power: Probability ManipulationTechniques: Hex Bolts, Hex Spheres, Hex Blasts, Curse Inducement, Jinxing, Energy Generation, Impaling, , Avalanche Creation, Earthquake Generation, Firestorm Creation, Supernova Inducement, Tidal Wave Generation, Sandstorm Creation, Repel, Wind Storm CreationSecondary Power: Dark Energy ManipulationTechniques: Dark Energy Shield, Power Blitz, Infinity Bullet, Dark Energy Mine, Destructo Disk, Dark Energy Blast, Dark Energy Scatter Shot, Finger Beam, High-Pressure Energy Wave, Banshee Blast, Final Flash, Energy Absorption, Transformation, Teleportation, Black Lightning Ball, Black Chain LightningTertiary Power: Silver Claw RetractionTechniques: Launching, Claw Extension, Claw RetractionDefensive Techniques: Energy Barrier, Bone Wall, Energy Armor, Teleportation, Ghost Wall, Ectoplasm Wall, Energy Wave, Energy Vortex, Afterimage, Energy Clone, Energy Shield, Energy Wall, Absolute Counter, Object ImmortalityRace Inherited Abilities: Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Reflexes, Spacial Sense, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Strength, Flight, Blood Consumption, Sexual EmpowermentPrimary Finisher: Dark Energy Power BlitzSecondary Finisher: Dark Energy Destructo DiskHand To Hand Finisher: Tombstone PiledriverTeam Finisher: Dual Destructo DiskUltra Technique: Final Friday Equipment All Equipment: Baseball Bat, Symbiotic Mask, Double Bladed Scythe, Gurren MK-IICarrying: Proton Baseball Bat, Symbiotic Mask, Double Bladed ScytheNon-Carry: Gurren MK-IIWeapon of Choice: Baseball Bat Biography Summary: She is the daughter of the Grim Reaper himself, however after the Reaper had sex with the mother the Mother died and Alexa Materialized from the Night Sky as a Vampire. At the age of fifteen she was sent to the Dimension where Humans are the Primary Rulers, in order to catch the Criminal Richard Maximus Law and bring him back to her dimension to face his execution for the crimes the Human committed against the Vampire Race, as well as other Undead Races. She got rid of his two Henchmen Jorge Rodriguez and Isaac Belocity Bellman permanently by defeating and killing them for helping their boss carry out his evil and unjust acts. She also has the jurisdiction to carry out the end of Richard Maximus Law and his city named FDC in this dimension due to being part of the ruling class. While in the Human Dimension she brought her partner Jade with her, and they began taking care of an orphaned child named Mixta, during their time here they also ended up marrying each other and taking up many hobbies that many humans practice both legally and illegally but they're also in this dimension to set up a safe Undead Community, with their guardian, a high ranking Lycan, protecting them when it's needed or they demand him to do as such.Personality: She tends to seclude herself away most everyone, except her lover Jade, however she has a small group of people she opens up to about most anything being Jade, her teammate Brandy, her sister Sara, and her daughter Mixta. She can snap from most anything from anger to jealousy, making her a Yangire. She blunt with a lot of opinions and doesn't care to call her lover a dumbass when she does something stupid, she very protective of Jade. Furthermore in fighting she's very strategic, and very intelligent barely using her magic, she tends to fight hand to hand most the time but will use her magic, and energy attacks when need be. She mixes hand to hand with Dark Energy attacks during combat to make it unpredictable, outside of combat she is very quiet and enjoys Horror, Anime, Futanari, and Dark Romance movies. She hates furries with a passion, despises them and believes they're nothing but Animal Rapists. She's very Dark in her sense of humor although small things can make her laugh, it's easy to tell that she's the dominant in her relationship with Jade. At times she can be crazy like how she enjoys killing the people who are guilty of wrong doings, but she doesn't like fighting them herself as she views it as a waste of time. She likes the band known as Nine Inch Nails, particularly the song Dead Souls, her favorite color is Black, Blue and Red.Dere Types: Yangire, Tsundere, KuudereMemorable Quotes: Time and Fate, that's all that has to want me to win this fight understand Kiddo?" Theme Songs Primary Theme: Anti YouArtist: Blue StahliSecondary Theme: Dead SoulsArtist: Nine Inch NailsTertiary Theme: Fallen AngelArtist: Three Days GraceFighting InformationVictories: 1430Defeats: 0Draws: 0Main Fighting Style: Enhanced Speed MeleeSecondary Fighting Style: Energy Combat Main Fighting Stance: Android 18Secondary Fighting Stance: FashaTertiary Fighting Stance: Zangya Other Important Information Other Relevant Information: She has hidden her soul into a specific object, which is always either on her person or within her home Dimension, hidden deep within her lair known as The Rafterz, which means she cannot die unless that object is destroyed and then she becomes mortal again.Information Clarification: The Object holding her soul is her hockey mask.Primary Outfit: Black Trench Coat, with a Black Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Pants, Black Boots, and a Scorpion PendantSecondary Outfit: Latex Body Suit, with leather gloves, and black leggingsNumber Of Other Outfits: 11Total Number of Outfits: 13